


Hero Gets the Girl

by bironic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Characters Being Fans, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? It was no secret he had a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for a pairing in BtVS season 6/7
> 
> Flashficlet for two prompts at Porn Battle IX: BtVS/SGA, Buffy/Rodney, sarcasm; SGA, Jennifer/Rodney, hero.

Rodney McKay used to whack off to _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

What? It was no secret he had a type. What Sam Carter did for him later, women like Sarah Michelle Gellar and Meg Ryan (mm, the number of tissues he'd used watching _I.Q._) had done for him in his tenderer years.

Willow and what's-her-name, the other lesbian, had been hot, but Buffy had been hotter. There was the blonde thing, obviously, and also the low-cut tops, her ability to kick anyone's ass and look good doing it—which, huh, might explain some of what he felt about Teyla—her big eyes and little pouts, and the way her vowels twisted whenever she said "okay."

So, yes. He'd been in the long dry stretch between girlfriends while working in his first lab after his second doctorate with nothing to come home to but the cat and the TV, and many an evening had found him kicked back on the couch with his pants around his knees and the remote on the next cushion over, stroking himself while Buffy danced in the nightclub with Faith or pantomimed with the stake or got in catfights with the villain in the red cocktail dress. And when she started in with Spike, the orgasms got even better, although he'd never admit (except possibly under torture) that it was because he liked to imagine himself in Spike's place—the Big Bad with his sarcasm and brains and physical power to match, who couldn't get the words right but got the girl anyway, handcuffs and bruises and all.

It isn't until years into the Atlantis expedition that Rodney realizes what he's become. He's got a leather coat and a gun and—okay, he's still working on the suave, but he's learned how to be brave, which is saying something when he's fighting the Pegasus Galaxy equivalent of Spikes and Angelus...es. The point is, he finally has more than a relationship with his right hand and his computer screen, because somehow, he's got the girl, too. Jennifer's hot and young and sort of blonde and has stamina to match, and she can take down Wraith with syringes instead of stakes. If she falls a little short of kicking ass like Buffy, well, Rodney isn't quite up to Big Bad levels, either. They make it work, somehow, in their adventure series of a life.

(And while Jennifer may wonder why Rodney goes bright red when she pops in a _Buffy_ DVD one night, she doesn't complain about his enthusiasm under the covers afterwards.)


End file.
